Película
by Lilius's fan
Summary: Para el reto Primum. Scorpius quiere saber más del mundo muggle y Lily Potter está dispuesta a enseñarle cómo es. Eso sí, no contaban con la aparición de una reportera en su "cita".


Película

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de la fabulosa JK Rowling. Lo demás, es mío. Yo solo me divierto jugando. **

**Trama: Para el reto Primum. Scorpius quiere saber más del mundo muggle y Lily Potter está dispuesta a enseñarle cómo es. Eso sí, no contaban con la aparición de una reportera en su "cita".**

**¡SPOILERS DE AMANECER!**

* * *

><p>Una joven pelirroja abrió la puerta. Un chico, tal vez un o dos años mayor que ella estaba en la puerta. Su cabello era rubio platinado, lacio y sus ojos eran grises. El chico sonrió nervioso a la pelirroja, y torpemente, le tendió la mano. La joven se quedó quieta unos segundos, pero la aceptó. Lo hizo pasar con un movimiento de mano.<p>

-Eh… ¿Y qué veremos?

-Bueno…-murmuró la muchacha-. No sé si te guste o no, pero yo prefiero las viejas películas. Hay una, muy buena, que se estrenó hace cómo unos diez años… Se llama Amanecer. Es la segunda parte. Amanecer parte uno se estrenó en el 2011. Pero si no quieres…

-Eh, claro ¿Por qué no?

-Perfecto –sonrió ella-. Ven, siéntate.

La sala era grande, con una televisión cerca a la pared. Había tres sillones de color rojo.

-Siéntate en el del medio. Iré por las palomitas y los refrescos. ¿Tal vez galletas?

-Sí. Gracias, Lily –le sonrió él.

Lily se derritió por dentro, pero asintió y se dirigió a la cocina, mordiéndose el labio. No había nadie en la casa… Bueno, de hecho sí, su hermano mayor, James, pero este dormía profundamente. Buscó el frasco de galletas que su madre recién había cocinado.

-¡¿Qué…? ¡Uy, lo que faltaba, insectos!

Varios estaban sobre el frasco, pero al parecer no habían tocado las galletas. Los apartó y tomó el frasco. Buscó una bandeja y puso encima las galletas, las palomitas ya preparadas y los refrescos.

-¿Y Albus…? –Preguntó su acompañante.

Lily se descolocó un poco con eso. ¿Había venido a ver a su hermano o qué?

-Si quieres irte con él, por mí no hay problema, Scorpius –dijo fríamente.

-¿Eh? No, no. Es que –murmuró nervioso-. ¿Por qué no te sientas y comenzamos con la pelacule?

-Película, Scorpius, película –le corrigió ella, divertida.

-Bueno, eso –esbozó una sonrisa él-.

Lily asintió y prendió el televisor, metiendo el DVD. Era una de sus favoritas.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! Ya, mira. Se trata de una chica común y corriente llamada Bella, propensa a los accidentes. Entonces conoce a este hermoso vampiro llamado Edward, que al principio quiere beber su sangre y matarla –explica Lily y al ver la cara horrorizada de Scorpius, añade-. ¡Pero no lo hace (el solo se alimentaba de animales)! Se enamora de ella. ¡Y todos felices! Bueno, en realidad no. Después llega James, que quiere matar a Bella. No, Scorpius, no me refiero a mi hermano. Así que Bella escapa con Jasper y Alice, otros vampiros, hermanos postizos de Edward. ¡Oh, espera! Me olvidé de Jacob, mejor comienzo de nuevo… ¿Qué quién es Jacob? ¡Es el chico más guapo del mundo! Después de ti, claro…

-Y entonces –Lily continuaba hablando y se secaba lágrimas imaginarias-. ¡Jacob dice: Si la matan a ella, me matan a mí!

Scorpius asentía, mientras bostezaba. No debió haberle preguntado. ¡La pelucule, o lo que fuera, ya estaba terminando! Pero Lily continuaba hablando. Así que…

La besó.

Se acercó a ella y posó sus labios, primero rozándola. Ella no respondió al principio, pero luego lo hizo. Los labios de ambos se empezaron a mover y él pidió acceso a la boca de ella, Lily se lo concedió. Exploró cada centímetro y colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella. Lentamente, él llegó a posicionarse sobre ella. Pero repartió el peso para que este no le molestara a la joven pelirroja.

-¡Lily!

Ambos se separaron, jadeantes, esperando ver a alguien. Pero era la voz de James, que parecía que acabase de levantarse.

-Ah, hola Scorpius –el pelinegro recién hizo su aparición en las escaleras-. Lamento que hayas tenido que ver Amanecer con ella, se pone muy sentimental. En especial con la escena, "Si la matan a ella, me matan a mí". ¿Sabes qué tiene un poster gigante de ese tal Jacob en su habitación? ¡Y lo besa todos los días! Es más, creo que tiene uno en Hogwarts… ¡Ay!

Lily le había tirado un frasco de vidrio y casi le cae en la cabeza, pero James lo esquivó con sus rápidos reflejos de cazador. Miró enojado a su hermana.

-¿Y eso a qué viene…?

-Fue un accidente –contestó ella, inocentemente.

-Por cierto ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Harry James Potter rompió su plato después de leer el encabezado de la primera página:

"**¿La pequeña Potter…con el malvado Malfoy?"**

Después de una foto comprometedora, rezaba:

**Tal vez se trate de un romance de cuento de hadas. La princesa siempre está con el príncipe ¿no? Bueno, en está ocasión la princesa cayó rendida en las garras del guapo villano, Scorpius Malfoy. Exacto, tal como lo oyen (o leen). Ambos gozaban de una cita romántica (a espaldas de sus padres, obviamente) dónde besos hubo de sobra. ¿Desean ver las fotos? Página 3. ¿Desean ver por qué sería un cuento de hadas? Página 5 ¿Por qué sería Scorpius en villano? Página 9, ¿Se imaginan a Potter y Malfoy de consuegros? Página 12 ¿La princesita dejó de serlo…? Página 18. ¡Lily Luna Potter besando un "póster"! Página 21. ¡Oh! ¿El malvado Malfoy celoso del amor platónico de la princesa? Página 25. **

Y el artículo continuaba… Pero a Rita Skeeter no debió importarle que los futuros consuegros tuvieran un infarto ¿no?

Y tampoco debió importarle de las incómodas charlas que tuvieron que sufrir Lily y Scorpius.

O las maldiciones y hechizos que nuestro pobre príncipe malvado sufrió…

Así que tú, si tú. La princesa de tus padres. Ten cuidado con encontrar un príncipe malvado ¿va? Sí, son los más guapos. Pero los que dan más problemas…

¿Pero quién dice que los príncipes malvados… no se pueden convertir en los príncipes buenos?

¡Ah, sí! ¡Tú papá y el mío!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola princesas! ¿Les gustó? Cortito, y no muy bueno ¿verdad? Pero fue lo que se me ocurrió. Ojalá les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. Y eso de tú papá y el mío… jajaja. Mi papá siempre me ha dicho: "No busques príncipes malvados. No podrás cambiarlos" Pero eso no evita que sean guapos ¿o no? O qué podamos fantasear con ellos un poco… ¡Ojo, un poco! <strong>

**Bueno, cumplí con el reto. Así que… **

**¿Me merezco un review?**

**¡Cuídense, princesas!**


End file.
